Hand-held scanners are used in a variety of contexts for reading information off of an article, such as a barcode or other identifier. Typically, a scanner is equipped to present one or more indications that notify a user of the status of the scanner (e.g., scanning, stand-by, searching, etc.). For example, a scanner might provide LED indicators, audible alarms, or tactile feedback.